


Button Tapping Nothing Happens

by SalaciousSister



Category: Original Work
Genre: 4chan_Bedroom, Almost Rape, Awkward Romance, Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Filthy, Flirting, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gay Panic, Gross, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Invasion of Privacy, Kink Shaming, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peer Pressure, Porn With Plot, Protagonist Is A Dickhead, Redemption, Scents & Smells, Self Confidence Issues, Slurs, Small Penis, Stalking, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, Video & Computer Games, terrible hygiene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciousSister/pseuds/SalaciousSister
Summary: A video-game loving hermit meets an online friend for the first time and cleans up his life in the process in a completely wholesome way.Not.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Prolonged Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't and should never be; real, serious, or re-enacted.  
> ~sxs

A series of digital sound effects echo throughout the small foul-smelling room and was full of dirty plates, bowls and cups, food wrappers, used tissues, and dirty clothes. The air was thick enough to drink with the musk of an airtight seedy locker room, full of horny teens, some dead, with no air conditioning, in the middle of an Arizona summer for a week.

It looked like one of those 4chan bedrooms that you'd see online. You know, the ones that look like this:

In the dead center of the room sat a young boy. His skin was so pale it was practically white, and his limbs were freakishly skinny and boney despite his gluttony for cheap junk foods. His blood shot eyes scattered across the screen while his long boney fingers tapped out commands on the game controller mindlessly. His somewhat blonde hair was short, messy, and unevenly cut like a bad anime wig. The only fabric that could be loosely mistaken for clothes on his body where a pair of heavily stained "beige" tighty-whitiesthat were riddle with holes from tears of wear and tear. He licked his cracked lips in focus not taking notice to the dried snot that was oozing from his nose a week ago. 

Right now, the boy known as MudBoi313 was sitting on a very old and decayed chair only supported by piles of trash, clothes, and jars beneath it. The jars were full mostly of random food bits and piss with the occasionally unknown substance. They lie among the rest of his septic cave along with used dipping sauce containers full of god-knows-what. MudBoi wasn't always like this; he used to be very active and full of perseverance for life. One time he even got as far as starting up a small company at the age of 12.

Boy, did he _really_ let himself go.

Right now, he was in the middle of an intense match of his favorite FPS RPG game Kings Revenge IV by SANDSTARM Games. He literally spits angrily and victoriously at his monitor in an intense record-breaking kill streak that he tops just about every day.

He was having "fun".

"Holy shit! Git lynched nigerfagot!" He screamed into his headset as he decapitated another player. 

As you can see his vocabulary hasn’t advanced far from a septic tank full of 12-year olds. His team was taken aback by his toxic behavior and speech to the other team, mainly because he's been doing this for the past 9 hours. 9 hours of racial and homophobic slurs is serious dedication by the way. Top notch stuff.

His Team-mates however, don't agree.

"Hey dude, you're gonna need to stop that or get reported." one of the calmer group members warned for the 3rd time that round. (14th time for the whole game)

It was the voice of a young girl maybe around his age. Girl gamers are something not too rare in this day of age of gaming but to be honest MudBoi wouldn’t be one to know that; he didn’t even know that gays had rights nowadays. Not that he would be thrilled to know. 

"Y dont U succ on my dik the way U succ up 2 dez fags, dyke!" He spit back.

This went on for several hours with him getting banned from multiple servers before he eventually got bored and decided to jack off to some porn and chat with his friends in a voice chat at the same time. As ya do.

**> MudBoi313 joined the group chat#1337!**

He closed out his Fog game library and pulled up some possibly illegal hentai about lolis being mind-controlled and started fondling his limp and comically small micropenis. He never actually thought about how small he was because he assumed that everyone in porn was hung like a horse when in reality he was shrunk like slug. He carried out a meaningless conversation with a few random gamers in his clan’s lobby while twisting his pixie stick in his still greasy and crumb covered hands.

Gross.

* * *

RaveGang: dude, traps aren’t gay. they’re all trannies.

MudBoi313: yeah but ur fuking some1 who use 2 be a dude dats preatty gay

StreamerBoi69: @RaveGang getting powned with LOGIC and FACTS

Red_Harring: dude wtf? thats the first time I heard anyone say “powned” unironically in years.

StreamerBoi69: but srsly I think its only gay if they identify as male

Red_Harring: so… is it a trans thing or a crossdressing thing?

MudBoi313: dosnt matter they can succ my dick

StreamerBoi69: yes… yes they can if you let them

HitlerWuzHere: @MudBoi69 yeah dude weird flex but okay

MudBoi313: fuck u nigr

**> MudBoi313 has been suspended for 3hr(s) by charge of "Voldemort!"**

StreamerBoi69: that was fast

Red_Harring: guess the mods are cracking down on slurs w/ auto ban

RaveGang: "fags" still don't count?

JelloPuddinPop: @RaveGang we decided to keep it for the lols and quoting purposes

HitlerWuzHere: did they ban N163R yet?

**> HitlerWuzHere has been suspended for 3hr(s) by charge of "Voldemort!"**

Red_Harring: yep

**> HitlerWuzHere suspension has been revoked by JelloPuddinPop!**

HitlerWuzHere:@JelloPuddinPop thanks

JelloPuddinPop: dont sweat it

RaveGang: this was like a weird afterschool specieal moment

* * *

Meanwhile, MudBoi was throwing a very mature fit about being banned, throwing around various slurs and trash in his fit of rage. It only lasted for a few moments before he eventually tired out due to his terrible body condition. Boredom soon took over again and he returned to trying to jack off to porn which was the most frustrating activity for him. It was rare that he ever got hard masturbating to lesbian porn and he wouldn't dare veer off into the gay porn sections because he's totally not gay. _Totally._

He could only really get off to porn with excessive and possibly fake cum in it or porn where the women are made to vomit all over themselves while receiving a very dehumanizing face-fuck and eventually getting their limbs amputated, making them effectively into personal fuck dolls.

He would deny it if you asked him but, in his head, he was self-inserting; fantasizing about being treated as a disposable object with his only purpose being caked in layers of congealed warm chunky spunk. Nearly drowning in the stuff, his eyes being forced open so that he would be blinded just for kicks. A cock so large that it ruptures his stomach flogging his windpipe like an industrial pipe cleaner for so long that he passes out only to wake up to a stomach full of cum and a sore throat. Maybe even a dislocated larynx and a few cuts and bruises or maybe even shot. For him to be stomped by a fat cocked stranger would be heaven in a can for him.

“Nnngh~”

He finally reached his quick climax and let out a pathetic whimper as his cock squirted out a dribbled out a few clumps of cum into his hand. He laid back for a while in the afterglow before wiping his hand on his leg and continuing his work as if he hadn’t just finished with a self-deprecating violent sexual fantasy.

Oh, look a new message! It was from one of the few people online that he actually cared about and spoke with on a personal level; Linus.

Linus was a weird guy, one of those people with 20 throw away accounts and a constantly switching I.P address. But MudBoi liked him anyway because sketchy-as-fuck is an arbitrary term in his opinion; not that he even knows what arbitrary means. MudBoi was a lot more open with Linus than anyone else in his life, even his own mother. He told him everything, including his more perverted thoughts. It was an odd relationship because he knew his name, but Linus didn’t know his.

* * *

AfroDikey: Hey.

AfroDikey: Are you awake?

MudBoi313: yee

AfroDikey: Just got done jacking off?

MudBoi313: no

MudBoi313: shut up

MudBoi313: yes

AfroDikey: Let me guess… Rape fantasy?

MudBoi313: dude shut up

AfroDikey: Just looking out for you man, someone has to.

MudBoi313: wut did u want

AfroDikey: Wow.

AfroDikey: Can’t a guy just check with his homie’s extreme masturbation habits out of love?

AfroDikey: Guess not.

AfroDikey: \:

MudBoi313: lol

AfroDikey: Nah, but seriously though, I did need to ask you something.

MudBoi313: ama bro

AfroDikey: I was wondering…

AfroDikey: How would you feel about me coming over to your house?

AfroDikey: You know, like super straight hetero-guy-friend-pals just hanging out.

Huh. He’d never actually thought about having anyone over before, not since he was 12 years old really. Of course, the answer would have to be no, if Linus saw him now, he’d be disgusted and even more so in the state of his room. That was the one thing he was subconscious about. The only thing. Nothing else...

MudBoi313: sry no

AfroDikey: Why not, is your mom throwing a bar mitzvah or something?

MudBoi313: lol no my mom is a stupid christen

MudBoi313: do u even live near me?

AfroDikey: I’m close enough you could say.

AfroDikey: Besides, I could always just hack you.

AfroDikey: Maybe I could get into your webcam and sneak a video of you stroking it.

MudBoi313: dud wut no thats gay

MudBoi313: not kool 

AfroDikey: LOL

Oh yeah. Linus was also a fucking creep.

He likes to send MudBoi videos of random people in their homes and on rare occasions snuff. It was pretty fucking disgusting and in fact was even more disturbing when he flexed his hacking skills on his friend. He constantly was joking about blackmailing him with nudes and sending a swat team to his house. It was both eerily disconcerting and awkward to say the least, especially the awkward flirting.

AfroDikey: You should seriously tidy up though.

AfroDikey: Maybe even shower once in a while.

AfroDikey: I could help.

AfroDikey: ;P

Oh, I’m sorry, did I say disconcerting? I really meant to say, some straight up Ted Bundy levels of thirst and stalking. Like, *ring ring* hello? Yeah Bill Cosby called, he wants to know how you haven’t been put on a watchlist yet!

MudBoi313: ew i dont even know wat u look lik

AfroDikey: We could always meet up.

AfroDikey: Like a date.

MudBoi313: dud how do i knw ur not sum old pedo or sumtin

AfroDikey: Dude, seriously, I’m like 17.

MudBoi313: ur the only 1 who types like that and ur thirsty af

AfroDikey: Dude we could just meet somewhere public or something or just when your mom is home.

AfroDikey: I already know where you live anyway.

Oh! Well that makes it all okay then!

If he said no Linus would probably just come over anyway but if he said yes then he’d have to choose where to go and he obviously didn’t have any money let alone any clothes that still fit him too well. Either way he was gonna see how gross he was. Then again, he probably already did. He wouldn't tell you but MudBoi is sort of freaking out a bit. 

AfroDikey: Are you still there?

MudBoi313: its 2 early

AfroDikey: It’s only 2:30 am; you’re always awake at this hour.

MudBoi313: ok fine

MudBoi313: meet me later tonite i need 2 sleep and get redy

AfroDikey: It’s a date?

MudBoi313: fuc u

AfroDikey: >salt.mp3

MudBoi313: fuk offf

AfroDikey: See you tonight, faggot!

AfroDikey: ;)

**> AfroDikey is offline!**

* * *

Well…

Shit.


	2. Premier Rendez-vous

You know that feeling when you do something stupid? For example, let’s say you decide to cut your own hair. Your mother is usually the one to do this task but you’re a big kid now and you can do things on your own for sure! You grab a pair of scissors and start snip-snip-snippin away.

“Aw man!” you probably say to yourself excitedly. “This is fucking awesome! Who knew that cutting my own hair was so easy?”

To be fair it looks pretty cool from where you’re standing but as you turn your head you start to notice that its uneven in some places and you’re like “Oh that’s cool, I can fix it no problem.” And then you get to evening it out.

You stop. Your skin tightens and forces out cold sweat from your pores as your mind goes numb. Fear makes your hands shake and the dread chains you in place while your mind scrambles to understand what’s wrong. You are forced to endure your own panic attack staring back at you through the mirror like a solipsistic night terror.

“What? What’s wrong, what did you do?” Your brain screams at you confused and terrified.

You drop the scissors and back away like they just bit you. Your severed clumps of hair stick your bare feet as you tremble. Your legs give way as you back pedal into the bathtub out of shame and guilt while your heart is banging on your ribs like an angry uncle at a locked door.

**“ W H A T D I D Y O U D O ? ”**

Yeah… that feeling.

That’s what MudBoi was feeling right now. Not that he would tell you. Not that he would need to tell you, his body language said it all.

He was shaking like a crack head and stained nails were clawing at the ruined upholstery of his chair. His asthma stars acting up for the first time in forever in the form of hyperventilation and the thick air in his room isn’t helping. It’s probably the first time he’s felt fear in years since The Boogie Man hid in his closet and the biblical threat of hell plagued his young mind. Those old fears were gone now but the dread was still here with him, on his musty, moldy, crusty, poor excuse for a couch.

In this intense moment of fear and self-conscious panic a thought came to his mind, one that had been a ghost to him for years a lost spirit final given peace… His room is a landfill!

MudBoi hadn’t notice before because he had no reason to. No friends coming over, no need to move around all that much, and sure as hell no reason to leave. Hell, he stopped getting up to go to the bathroom months ago, all the jars worked just fine. Old napkins used in ways they were never intended to form a mountain in the corner that piled up so high the trashbin wasn’t even visible anymore.

God forbid he leave this fucking landfill; his nose blindness might pass and then he’d have to know how bad it _really_ is in here. Oh god! He accidentally turned his head too fast and caught a whiff of his own sweat. Ugh, it’s like rotting onion wrapped in freshly used diapers with the acrid stench of vomit. _He_ might vomit if he doesn’t leave this mad house.

How much of an asshole exactly is Linus for making him go through this and since when the fuck did, he agree to this shit anyway? Probably around the time where his social ineptitude kicked in and he gave into peer pressure. This is also all MudBoi’s fault anyway, not that he knows that.

He stretches to get up when- Oh wow, are those firecrackers? His back feels like it just got hit with a joy buzzer as do the rest of his joints when he straightens out and tries to stretch and his back feels unnatural in any position but hunched. He might have scoliosis.

He kicks a pile of junk out of his way flinging a container of some sour smelling substance out of the way as he stands. Wow, standing is hard work! He already feels tired in fact, he feels like he should be dead now that he left his Gollum-esque slouch. God, he hopes he doesn’t get a cramp soon.

After he’d gotten used to _walking_ again, he awkwardly waddled his way over to his boxed in and surprisingly chilly closet while using an old game case he found as a sort of broom for the river of garbage. He picked out the only think he could still fit, a baggy pair of sweatpants and a dark green hoodie.

As he left the fermented box and stumbled into the blinding white of the washroom just across the hall, he took notice in how his feet made a velcro sound on the floor and how cold it was. Of course, it was cold like everything else outside of his room; he trembled in the white lights that were almost as pale as his skin.

It was hard to breath normal, un-polluted air that he was actually gasping like a fish on a dock. He was worried about the cramps before, but the sharp ice of the floor might give him frost bite before then. He sets his clothes on the counter and locks the door behind as his eyes wander to the mirror-

Oh! Oh god… Is… Is that what he looks like? Fuck dude. He looks like one of the monsters from Doom if they were anorexic and bleached their own skin. His face is all sorts of fucked up and ghoulish looking.

His eyes were glazed over, tinted red, and sunken in his head like a zombie, dark rings and all. The facial area was lightly crusted in a film of stains and crumbs and his lips looked like a zoomed in image of drought soil. His teeth and gums were glazed in spoiled egg whites and his tongue was all fissured and frosted white.

Holy shit, his hair. MudBoi looking like he took a fucking lawn mower to his head and sprinkled salt in it; all crusty by the roots and shit. The rest of his body was stained even worse than his face all the way down to his “underwear” although it was more of a loin cloth than anything. Instead of standing in the mirror to count his ribs that were way too noticeable through his skin he decided that it was time for a good shower.

If it wasn’t obvious to MudBoi that his hygiene game is shit before, it was now. He clambered into the ceramic basin and drew the shower curtain. His eyes flicked around the small shelves that surrounded him. There were conditioners, detanglers, and shampoos on every shelf. Some were pink or green or red but none of them were familiar to him.

He figured he’d just to wing it. He many different gels and liquids in his hair because to be honest just one wouldn’t cut it, he made sure to avoid the pink ones though. The water that ran down his back was a gross rainbow film that collected into a slurry at his feet before being swept away by the drain along with his loose hair and anything else he could manage to scrape off with his wash cloth. He really ought to use a loofah, but you know how it is.

The scalding hot water made his skin flush a reddish pink and his veins started showing in a bright blue hue. The overabundance of the hygiene products created a runoff that ran down his body in a slick substance that almost resembled vernix in texture. It was soothing like an old lullaby.

Stepping out of the shower with a short mop of wet hair he felt around for a towel to dry off with and slathers on some lotion for good measure. He grabs a toothbrush that has been dry for way to long and gets to work and panics for a few minutes as he reminded himself that his gums bleeding is probably normal.

He of course doesn’t floss because he’s disgusting.

After getting dressed and feeling like the healthiest person on earth he made his way back into his “room” appreciating how fresh he felt in the moderately cooler air of the hall. He didn’t make a conscious decision to stop breathing when he got to the doorway. His body automatically distinguished the fumes from his bedroom to be life threatening at best, but his subconscious life preservation wasn’t quick enough because a bit of infested air managed to get caught in the back of his throat like vomit vapors. This wasn’t the same room he was used to now; it was more of garbage filled wasteland with thick, musty air that reminded him of onions and well, garbage.

He took a good six trips in and out of the cesspit searching for footwear and was surprised to find a lone pair of worn but snug socks with only one hole stashed somewhere in behind his sock drawer. He also managed to stay in long enough to tell Linus to pick him up because he honestly doesn’t know the city he lives in that well.

He spends ten minutes considering how human he actually looks now that he’s bathed and dressed himself. The baggy hoodie and sweatpants hid his protruding ribs, boney limbs, and odd gut without looking too big or goofy on him. His skin was still odd, but the shower scrubbed off enough grim to show his actual complexion which was fairer than he initially thought.

He actually looks pretty decent. If you ignored the fact that he was 4ft 9in, had bags under his bloodshot eyes, and looks like a crack head; he’s fuckable. In fact, if he was a girl, he’d fuck let himself get fucked by him. For the first time in a while he actually felt… pretty? No, that’s for girls. Handsome. He feels handsome. MudBoi’s feeling pretty balla like some straight up loc shit right now, he should take shower’s more often.

Most importantly, he needs a nap.

He takes a long walk down a short flight of stairs and wanders into the vaguely familiar living room. It was the same one he watched old Saturday cartoons in a few years ago but it felt empty. His mother tends to clean up after him but because he hasn’t been down in a while she completely forgot about this section of the house; everything was sprinkled with dust making it feel kind of like an antique store.

MudBoi was tired and exhausted from all this walking business especially the self-care section of the day. He faces planted on to the couch and rolled over facing the edge sinking into the cushions. It’s been forever since he’d gotten a full night’s rest let alone slept on anything resembling a bed.

It’s only seconds before he fades into unconsciousness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly just shameless filler with a dash of character reflection, next chapter will be the spiciest so far. stay tuned.
> 
> ~sxs


End file.
